smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:NatDuv/Justice League Chronicles
A 20-episode series, written along side Seasons 2 and 3 of Smallvillle: A New Beginning. Cast Justice League *[[Clark Kent|'Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El']] - Tom Weling *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - Jamie Bamber *[[Oliver Queen|'Green Arrow/Oliver Queen']] - Justin Hartley *'Green Lantern/Hal Jordan' - Tahmoh Penikett *[[Bart Allen|'The Flash/Barry Allen']] - Kyle Gallner *[[Aquaman|'Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin']] - Alan Ritchson *'Wonder Woman' - Adrianna Palicki *'Black Canary/Dinah Lance' - Alaina Huffman *[[John Jones|'Martian Manhunter/John Jones/J'onn J'onnz']] - Phil Morris Legion *[[Lex Luthor|'Lex Luthor']] - Michael Rosenbaum *The Joker - Gary Busey *[[Vordigan|'Vordigan']] - Steve Bacic *Sinestro - Ben Geldriech *[[Roulette |'Roulette ']]- Steph Song *[[Rudy Jones|'Parasite']] - Brendan Fletcher *[[Solomon Grundy|'Solomon Grundy']] - John DeSantis *[[Black Manta|'Black Manta']] - Nick Jones *[[Captain Cold|'Captain Cold']] - Matt Reidy *[[Silver Banshee|'Silver Banshee']] - Odessae Rae *[[John Corben|'Metallo']] - Brian Austin Green *[[Toyman |'Toyman ']]- Chris Gautheir Other Characters *[[Chloe Sullivan|'Chloe Sullivan']] - Allison Mack *[[Victor Stone|'Victor Stone']] - Lee Tompson Young *Mera - Elise Satine *Richard Grayson - Nathan Keyes *Roy Harper - *Wally West - *Donna Troy - *Garth - Seasons ' Season 1 (Rise of the Legion)' Episode 1 "Joining": The numerous growth in the strenght of their enemies causes the League to search for more members. John Jones relocated to Gotham inorder to locate the vigilantee Batman, Superman searches for the warrior Wonder Woman, and Flash and Green Arrow search for Hal Jordan, possessor of the Green Lantern ring, and Dinah searches for Acrata, a vigilante who used to operate in Metropolis. Episode 2 "Informat": Batman informs the team that a team of villains has formed, and is suprised to find The Joker, a psyochotic mass murderer from Gotham, as their newest recruit. Sinestro of Korugar, Hal Jordan's former mentor, attacks Jordan, prompting Superman to intervene. Aquaman learns Black Manta, an Atlantean terrorist, has been providing the team information as to his identity, and hunts him down. Episode 3 "Demons": Black Canary and Wonder Woman attempt at stopping Silver Banshee and Grundy from releasing The Demon Three. Green Arrow and Acrata are ambushed by Vordigan. Episode 4 "Divided": '''The league begins to divide as Batman begins to disagree with Superman's leadership tactics. As the two sides of the league begin to interferre, the villains begin to gain the upperhand. '''Episode 5 "Protege": '''The team is suprised to learn their wards are being mentored by former members, Chloe Sullivan and Victor Stone/Cyborg. Inorder to prove their worth, the new team is given their first mission. '''Episode 6 "Power": '''Aquaman and Wonder Woman travel to Themyscara to stop the Legion from finding the Gauntlet of Zues, a supposedly mythological weapon capable of granting one emense power. Batman and Acrata '''Episode 7 "Joker": '''Superman helps Batman find Joker in Gotham. Oliver, Barry and Hal search for the HQ of The Legion, but learn there is a secret mastermind behind the team. '''Episode 8 "Sorcerer": '''When they encounter a super-natural enemy, the team locates Zatanna for her expertice in sorcery. '''Episode 9 "Ambush": '''As more members begin to disappear, John, Andrea and Batman begin to investigate, only to be ambushed by several members. '''Episode 10 "Battle": When Superman learns Lex is the leader of the new team of villains, a battle between the two teams begins. Lex uses the powersuit from Project Promethuis v.1 to try and defeat Superman. Season 2 (Apokolips Now!) Episode 11 "Omen": In the midst of their victory over the Legion of Doom, the League is warned of a dangerous future by an older Superman, the sole survivor of his Justice League. '''Episode 12 "Meteor": '''Batman learns of the presence of a large Kryptonite Meteor days away from Earth. Episode 13 "...... Category:Blog posts